


Fairy Tails

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mer!Jack - Freeform, Merchant Sailor Gabe, Ocean Sex, mermaid au, sexy truth or date, then some sex on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Brown eyes, bronze skin, and dark hair…. He was a siren, calling Jack to the land.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 102
Kudos: 335





	Fairy Tails

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is late, I was very sick last week and I've been in a slump for a while. :*) Please accept a sexy mermaid AU as my apology.

**Fairy Tails**

Shouting brought his attention up from the wet wood planks of the deck. The sunlight was blinding up here. He blinked, trying to get his vision to focus. Finally, the world returned from the bright nothing.

A much larger ship had pulled alongside the one he was on. A plank of wood had been stretched between them, but he couldn’t see through the forest of legs caging him. His breath came faster as he braced for whatever horror came his way. 

“Move!” someone shouted. “Captain coming through!” 

Aw _ shells _. Damn his curiosity. He always knew it would get him in trouble. 

The crowd around him scuffled and shifted, making way. He tested the ropes binding him. They held fast.

Heavy boots tramped on the deck and stopped in front of him. He looked up, snarl in his throat. 

The man before him was dressed in finery. Black boots and breeches, handsome red shirt with a long, black overcoat. Clearly, the sun loved him because his skin was a flawless shade of bronze. A well trimmed beard circled his mouth, nearly hiding the slightly chapped lips. Black hair hung in waves to his shoulders, before it was drawn back and tied behind him. 

His dark-brown eyes looked like tide pools, beautiful and mysterious. The sailors around him gave their captain plenty of room as he inspected his prisoner. That gaze raked up and down, then lingered on the bright blue tail. 

“Oh my gods. It _ is _ a mermaid.”

Sunlight Along the Sands of the Shallows snarled and pulled his tail beneath him. The human was mistaken if he thought there would be any begging for freedom.

The captain knelt before him, gaze boring into him. 

“_Name? _” he said in rough merspeak. 

This human spoke his language? Maybe they could communicate after all. Make it clear that there was no threat, he had only been curious about the damage the ship had suffered. 

“_Me. Friend. You. Name? _” the captain asked again.

“_Sunlight Along the Sands of the Shallows, _ ” he told him. “_Now please release me. I meant you no harm. I was only wondering what had happened to your ship. _” 

The captain looked confused. “N_ame? What? _” 

From the halting, broken attempts at sentences, Sunlight Along the Sands of the Shallows was going to have to slow down. 

“_Sunlight. Along. The _ —” The man’s expression told him not even slowing his speech was going to help. It didn’t matter what the captain called him. He searched his mind for a word. “_Handsome _ .” That should be easy enough. He jerked his hand at himself as much as the bindings allowed. “_Handsome _.” 

“Jah-kat?” The captain repeated, gutting the simple word like a two day old fish. 

“_Haaand-some _,” he drawled. 

“Jaaa-ck.”

Good enough. “Jack,” he agreed. 

“Jack.”

The man’s rumbling voice made Jack’s fins shiver. It wasn’t fair the human had such a power. The simple word sounded better as Jack then butchered handsome. 

“I can't believe you understand me,” the captain said in human common under his breath. 

No, what was unbelievable was that humans were so self-centric they didn’t bother learning any other race’s language beyond a handful of words. 

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” the captain said. “I know you can’t understand me—” 

Oh spare him!

“—but I am a friend.” He put his hands on his chest. “_Friend _,” he added. 

“We caught him lurking around the storm damage to the hull,” one of the men said. “Coming to finish the job no doubt.” 

Lurking? He hadn’t done anything. He was investigating! But they’d netted him without even trying to ask him what he was doing. They didn’t even give him so much as a warning. _ This _ was why the other races had exiled the humans. 

The captain looked up at the man who spoke. “What?” 

“We figured he was the one that called the storm down on us and was here to finish the job.” 

Jack— oh shells. He was calling himself that now— rolled his eyes. 

The captain stood up and faced the man that spoke. “If a lone mermaid had the power to summon a storm, why would they would show up and… what? Pry off a few more boards?” 

The man shrugged, nonplussed by logic. 

“Give me your knife, bowman.” 

Jack tensed. 

“Don’t you think it’d be worth more alive?” The man took out a knife and handed it to the captain. 

“Don’t you think we’d all like to stay alive?” The Captain took the knife. “When’s the last time something good happened to a sailor that killed a mermaid?”

The other humans muttered and scoffed, but none of them raised any objections to stop him. 

“That’s what I thought.” The captain turned back to Jack, kneeling again. 

Jack leaned away. A nice voice and attempting to communicate could just be a trick to get him to let his guard down. That knife was sharp it could cut him open easily. 

“I do apologize for this offence,” the captain said in a soft voice. He grabbed the net and pulled. 

Jack jerked away from the rough move. 

“Sorry,” the man said, putting up his hands in a show of surrender. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“_Free, _ ” Jack said, slowly. “ _ Let. Go _.” 

The man still looked at him funny. Tides and Quakes. Just when he thought there was a sliver of hope for this one. What smaller word could he use?

“_Swim. _” 

The man grinned. “_Swim. _”

A warm chill went down Jack’s spine. His inflection made it sound like the _ other _ meaning for swim. Unbidden, his mind conjured an image of the captain in the water, legs wrapped around Jack’s hips, long hair flowing in the current. 

_ Shells _. 

Slower this time, the captain grasped the net and sawed the knife against it. One after another, the bindings gave way. The captain reached out, his fingers brushing Jack’s wrist. Heat bloomed under Jack’s scales at the touch, making his gills flutter. The image of the human under the waves came back, clearer than before. Sun shining through the water, turning the dark hair golden-brown, those lips on his, strong legs wrapped around him. The human was oblivious to the reaction he’d caused. Definitely for the best. 

“You’re free.”

Jack snapped back to reality. The net was severed. The humans had shuffled back, giving him space. If only they weren’t around, maybe he could have conversed with the captain to see if he could be coaxed for a _ swim _….

He shook himself, tossing that idea out of his head. The net dropped off of him to the deck of the ship. 

“Give him space!” the captain shouted. “Let him return to the sea.” 

The crowd of curious sailors backed up another step. 

There was no way he could converse with the captain in front of a crowd. He’d already broken enough laws today. It was better to leave the man as just a handsome daydream. 

He turned, grabbed the railing of the ship, and pulled himself up and over. He tumbled through the air. Falling, it was called. What an odd feeling. 

He hit the water. It washed over him, wetting his gills and letting him take a deep breath. With a flick of his tail, he dove out of reach of nets and harpoons in case anyone changed their mind about letting him go. What he needed to do now was put this whole mess behind him, get back on track, and head home. 

He’d only gone a couple of strokes when he stopped, then turned back. The ships were slowly sailing in the opposite direction. The closest land Jack knew—Why was he still thinking of himself as— 

_ Jack…. _

The captain’s lips seemed to caress the word, just a teasing flash of tongue flicking against those white teeth. Brown eyes, bronze skin, and dark hair…. He was a siren, calling Jack to the land. 

_ Jaaack…. _

The siren call rang in his ears. He _ could _ be Jack when the man said it like that. 

The wouldn’t ship limped along like a fish with a slashed fin. It should be easy enough to keep up with. That was a stupid idea, not to mention dangerous. He really shouldn’t do it. 

Jack flipped his fin, following the wounded ship and its surrounding fleet. 

Stupid or not, he really should thank the captain for saving his life.

  
  


~

  
  


Jack poked his head above the surface. Night had settled over the human port, leaving little lights on land like the dangling lights of a school of angler fish. No humans walked the docks. The dozens of ships and boats rocked softly with the sway of the ocean. The harbor was wonderfully calm. Had it not been for all the humans, this would have been a nice lagoon to start a tribe. 

He slipped back below the surface, swimming under the vessels. They had to be here. After a week, they had finally got too close to more humans that Jack had to keep his distance. But they had to be in this port. Surely they couldn’t have sailed further on with the wounded ship. This was the only logical choice. 

He snorted. Logical? Nothing about this chase was logical. Why he had given into this madness for so long, he didn’t know. But the idea that the captain could get away— No. They were here, among all the other ships. He just had to find them. He kept looking, checking every hull of every ship 

Finally, familiar broken wood along the waterline of one of the docked ships caught his eye. He swam closer. It was definitely the wounded one of the captain’s fleet. The big ship should be close by.

He found it away from the marina in deeper water. Jack surfaced again. Yes. This was the ship. He had caught a brief glimpses of the man on this deck in his week long case. Now… where was the handsome man in question? He swam under the hull. If he were a human captain, where would he be? 

Maybe if he could crawl up the side of the ship and eavesdrop, one of the humans would let slip where their captain was? Jack surfaced again, looking the massive vessel over. Where was the best place to sneak aboard? Those holes where the canons poked out might— 

“How come you never come ashore unless I drag you?” Came a voice over the water. 

Jack cocked his head toward the aft of the ship. That was a female human’s voice. He had only seen a handful human females before. And in all the time following the fleet, he hadn’t seen any females in the crew. He swam toward the voice. 

“I have important things to plan.” 

A shiver wracked Jack from gills to tail. That was the voice he hadn’t been able to get out of his head. The voice that whispered his new name in his ear, urging him to follow it. 

“Another treasure hunt? When business is booming?” 

Jack reached the aft of the ship and looked up. It was a mountain of wood with some open windows and light pouring out into the night. Two silhouettes walked back and forth casting their shadows onto the water. 

“Being a merchant is fine,” the captain said. “But it’s boring.” 

“And searching for lost treasure gallons isn’t?” 

“I look for more than treasure gallons. Lost lands, magical artifacts, adventure.” 

“Fairy tales,” the female corrected. 

Jack pursed his lips. This conversation was very interesting. He wanted to see it. If only air was like water and he was able to swim through it. But his only option was to… what was the word? Climb? That sounded right. He would have to climb. There looked to be enough handholds, it’d be like holding on to the riding harness of a whale. 

He reached up, grabbing the ornamental wood, and hauled himself out of the water. 

“What’s wrong with fairy tales?” the captain asked. “Don’t you remember when we saw a unicorn?” 

“That was a long time ago, and we were children. It wasn’t a unicorn. There haven’t been unicorns in hundreds of years.” 

Jack cursed his tail as he tried to use it to brace himself and push up, but it was useless for help. It dangled behind him, dead weight as he pulled himself closer to the conversation. Finally, he found an outcrop of wood to rest on and peer in through one of the windows. 

Inside the ship was a small room filled with curiosities. Jack had only seen things like them in the capital’s museum and a few shipwrecks. There was a large plank of wood, supported by smaller planks. A… he wracked his memory for the right word. Desk? That was it. Or maybe a chair? He wasn’t sure which was which. Both were slats of wood supported by other slats of wood. Maybe he would get a chance to ask. There was a spyglass made of bronze in an open box, a round something painted in shades of greens and blues standing beside the desk— or chair. Alcoves were cut into the walls, and each held several small trinkets and tall, rectangles of many different colors. Jack wondered what those were. Numerous candles—he recognized those— were placed about the room, lighting it with a warm glow. 

In the center of the room stood the human female. Jack was in awe of her as much as the room. She had the same dark hair and dark skin of the captain, but possessed a softness to her that human males lacked. The same style of layered, lose clothing garbed her slight form, and a sword hung from her hip. Jack wondered why the female humans didn’t sail like the males did. He certainly couldn’t see any difference that would keep them away from the ocean. 

“When did you lose your sense of wonder, Luciana?” 

Jack had been so enthralled with the female, he’d forgotten the real reason for his quest. The captain strode into view. He was impressive in his fine clothes, but now, his coat and vestments were gone, and he looked even more handsome. He wore only a loose, white shirt, the ties left undone. The long sleeves were rolled up, showing off his well muscled arms. Heat bubbled up in Jack’s gut, slowly infusing into his blood. 

The female, Luciana, crossed her arms. “It’s not a matter of losing anything. I just learned chasing sailor’s stories got me nothing but disappointment.” 

The captain put a hand on his hip and leaned against the chair— desk? Jack very much like the angle of that ass, the light hit it just right to show off its curves.

“I saw a merman.” 

“Oh, I heard that from a third of your crew. Another third said it was a strange fish, and the last third claim it was a dream.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. Typical humans. 

“He was no fish or a dream,” the captain said. “He was real, and he understood me. Understood the words I learned from the old books we used to read. I spoke Mer, Lucana.” 

More like he said a few words horribly. But he got a point across. Jack guessed he had to give him that. 

“I don’t doubt you believe what you saw. I’m just worried you sailing non-stop is starting to get to you.” 

The captain scoffed. 

“Why don’t you take a season off and relax?”

“And do what? Attend tea parties and make appearances at society galas?” 

Both of them grimaced in unison. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she said. “But... I don’t know. Sleep in, buy a house with a view, maybe take some men back to that house to sleep in with.”

Jack clenched his teeth. The idea of the captain bringing _ any _ man to a house with a view made him angry. 

“Maybe next season,” he said, waving his hand. “Once I’ve seen a few more mermaids, dined with the elfin queen’s court, and made friends with a dryad. Then I’ll have something to talk about at the galas.” 

“I’m not trying to mock you,” she said, “or make you feel like I don’t believe you. I just want you to have some fun again, big brother.” 

The captain smiled at his sister—good because Jack didn’t like the idea of her being anything more intimate than a sibling—and waved away her concern. 

“You know my heart belongs to the sea. I’m happy sailing. If that changes, I’ll take some time to admire her instead of battle her.” 

Luciana pointed at him. “Next season. No excuses, or I’ll get mother after you.” 

“Okay, okay. Now, don’t you have some new conquest to get to?” 

“If you stayed on land long enough, you’d have plenty of conquests of your own.” 

They jostled each other, exchanging goodbyes and swear words. Finally, the sister left. The captain shut the door. He sighed, resting his head against the dark wood for a moment. His shoulders looked tense. Jack would like to soothe that tension away. 

Slowly, the captain turned away from the door. 

“Maybe I am crazy,” he muttered, barely loud enough for Jack to hear. 

He went around his cabin, putting out the fires of the numerous candles. Jack watched, transfixed as the man licked his fingers before snuffing out the little lights one by one, casting the room into deeper and deeper darkness. 

He turned toward Jack. Hearts pounding, he ducked quickly. He didn’t know why he did that. Didn’t he want the captain to see him? But if the man saw him now, with doubt in his mind, who knew what he would do? Maybe he wouldn’t be moved by wonder and instead try to capture Jack again to prove he wasn’t crazy. 

Exactly the thing the laws were all about and yet here Jack was, breaking them to just watch the man. There was a long sigh from the room, and then a rush of air and the squeak of wood. 

Jack peaked back into the room. Only moonlight lit the cabin. A stray beam fell across the captain, laying in a hammock strung across the left wall. It gently rocked back and forth with the sway of the ocean. The captain sighed, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. 

A gentle hum lured Jack to put his arms on the window sill and rest his head on them. The lullaby went on until the captain’s voice faded away and was replaced with the deep, even breathing of sleep. 

Jack smiled as a small snore escaped the man. What he wouldn't give to be able to sit next to him, stroking those long, beautiful locks of hair. Or better yet, coax the man to sing for him. That voice would be pure ecstasy. 

He watched the captain sleep for what felt like hours. As his night vision slowly adjusted to the little bit of light from the moon, all the man’s details were smoothed out into a soft lines and tantalizing planes. Jack’s fingertips itched, wanting to see how deep that softness went. Was just the bronze skin soft, and the taut muscles below like stone? Hard and unyielding? 

He shivered. Would the captain’s body feel like he had looked on the deck of his ship? Powerful, strong, uncompromising? Jack’s cock stiffened in his sheath. Jack _ did _ like a hard partner. And yet, there was a softness to the man that hooked Jack by the tail and dragged him far off course and into dangerous waters for another glimpse of him.

What was it about this man that Jack risked being captured just to watch him sleep? He laid his head on his crossed arms. The captain’s chest rose and fell, the bit of skin Jack could see in the open gap of the human’s shirt teasing him. Would that skin be hot to the touch? Or did he run cooler? What would it feel like to have the man pressed against him? Skin to scales?

The captain shifted. Jack froze, not even daring to breathe. The man groaned, stretching in his sleep. The shirt opened further. Jack’s gills fluttered in a gasp. _ Shells _…. Half of the captain’s chest was exposed, a temping, dark nipple taunting Jack. Why did he have to be cursed like this? He sighed. 

The captain jerked. In one fluid movement, the man had rolled out of bed and was on his feet. Jack should have jumped to safety, and yet, he stayed anchored to the spot. His hearts pounded. 

“Who’s there?” the captain demanded. 

Jack couldn’t make his voice work. The man stood, legs braced apart, shirt dangling open, letting him see both nipples. He looked like an unbroken orca, powerful, dangerous, intoxicatingly beautiful. 

The man reached out, grabbing something and saying a single word. The moment it left his lips, a familiar feeling tingled through Jack’s fins. Fire flared to life, lighting the entire cabin for a brief moment, making Jack close his eyes and tilt his head away. The captain had elemental magic. Jack’s pulse quickened again. 

A soft gasp made him open his eyes and look back at the captain. The light had interrupted his dark vision, leaving him partly blinded. All Jack could see was the man’s face and chest bathed in candlelight. The dark eyes were wide, and Jack found himself wanting to look into them and see how deep the color went. 

The captain lifted the candle. Jack blinked slowly. The captain's gaze focused on him made Jack’s scales stand on end. It was something he’d never felt before. Not even when staring into the eyes of a wild orca. Thrill didn’t even begin to cover it. The way the man’s lips moved drew Jack’s gaze and made heat slide through his veins. It was delicious and Jack wanted more. 

“_Are real? _” he said in rough Mer. 

“Would you like me to be?” Jack purred back in perfect human-common. 

Shock made the captain flinch back. “You speak human?” 

Jack chuckled. The sound surprised him. It was sultry and soft, full of heat and promise. Never had Jack laughed like that with any perceptive partner. “Surprised, Captain?” 

“Just… this must be a dream.” 

Jack smiled, slow and sultry. “It could be. What would be the harm?” 

Slowly, the tension in the captain's shoulders relaxed. He took a step forward, candle held before him like a shield. “How do I know you won’t attack me?” 

Jack’s smile widened. “You don’t. And that’s exciting, isn’t it?” Why had he said that? 

The man’s nostrils flared, his pupils dilating slightly. Jack laid his head on his arms again, grinning up at the man. The captain came closer, his teeth scraping across his lower lip that made Jack want to taste them himself. 

The candlelight washed over Jack like a gentle wave, bathing him in it. Jack shifted, hoping his scales would catch the light just right. Humans loved shiny things. The captain gasped. 

“You’re the merman from after the storm. The one the crew caught.” 

Jack grinned. “I am.” 

The captain lowered his candle. “You followed us? Why?”

Jack lifted his head, tilting his head to eye the man. It wouldn't be fun to just tell him that his image and voice hadn’t left him in five days, driving him after the fleet like a mer-possessed. “Curiosity.” 

“Curiosity? About what?” 

“You.” 

That brought him up short. “Me?” 

Jack pushed himself up, propping his elbows on the window ledge. “Yes. And I think you’re just as curious about me.” That was a dangerous assumption. 

The captain sucked in a breathe. His eyes narrowed and he took a step back. “Maybe so, but I know what happens to sailors who are too curious about the mer-folk.” 

Jack flicked his tail in annoyance, but kept his face neutral. Humans and their fear of everything that wasn’t one of their own. He shrugged. “I’ll go then.” He turned. 

“Wait!”

Jack turned back to see the man reaching for him. He grinned. A blush colored the man’s cheeks as he snatched his hand back, using it to smooth down his shirt, as if he hadn’t been reaching for Jack. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.” 

Jack settled back down, resting his head on his arms again. “No offence taken. I am very dangerous after all,” he purred. “You are right to be worried.” 

The guarded look came back, but there was a heat to it that Jack liked. 

“Just as you are very dangerous, Captain. But that doesn’t stop the curiosity, does it?” 

“No. It doesn’t.” He came forward, slowly, but still closer. 

Like a green orca adolescent, weary, but curious to see what Jack had to offer. The captain set his candle on the window sill beside Jack, standing close enough to touch. 

“What’s your name?” Jack asked. 

“Gabriel.” He said it with a fascinating lilt that teased Jack’s imagination.

“Gabriel,” he repeated, rolling the name around his mouth. “Gabriel.” He liked the way it made his tongue flick and press against his teeth. “Gabriel.” He looked the man in the eyes. 

The captain’s face was flushed, his eyes dark and hooded, but they smoldered in a way that shot straight to Jack’s slit. 

“_ Gabriel _.” He slowly lavished the name with a husky twist of his tongue, directing it right at the man with the full force of his lust. “I like it very much.” 

Gabriel’s breath seemed heavier than before. “Was the name you gave me real?”

Jack chuckled. “_ Sunlight Along the Sands of the Shallows? _It was. But you can keep calling me Jack. I like it.” 

“So, Jack, where do we go from here? What do you want?” 

Frankly, Jack wanted Gabriel naked in the water where Jack could finally feel him like he wanted. Wanted to roam the man’s body, taste every part. He wanted to see what it was like to hold a human man and see what pleasures they could share. That might scare Gabriel off. But, maybe there was a more fun way to get what he wanted, slowly, until it was all Gabriel wanted as well. Jack drew on an old favorite of young mers.

“I want to play a game.” 

Gabriel blinked, eyebrows furrowed. “A game?” 

“It’s very fun, I promise.”

Gabriel hesitated. 

“Unless you’re worried a harmless game with me is too dangerous a venture, captain?” 

“Are you questioning my bravery?” Gabriel growled, making Jack squirm. 

“Oh never,” Jack teased. “A strong, leader like you would never be afraid of a simple child’s game. It would be beneath you.” 

Gabriel lifted his chin and leaned his hip against the window sill, crossing his arms and bringing him so close Jack could feel the heat of his body. 

“What is this game?” 

“Mer-children play it all the time,” Jack said. “It’s very easy. One of us asks the other ‘vice or virtue.’ If you choose virtue, you must answer any question asked with the truth. But, if you choose vice, you have to do whatever the other instructs you to do.” 

The captain’s dark eyes turned darker and a grin pulled up his full lips. “You want to play truth or dare?” 

“Vice or virtue,” Jack corrected. “Are you brave enough, Captain?” 

“Only if you let me go first.” 

Jack pursed his lips for a moment in mock deliberation. “I’ll be kind and allow it.”

Gabriel grinned and it sent another shiver down Jack’s spine. “Truth or dare?” he asked. 

Jack already knew his opening gambit. “Virtue.” 

“How many merfolk are out there?” 

Jack snorted. “In the whole ocean? As many as there are humans on land.” 

“Than how come we never—” 

Jack wagged a finger. “Ah, ah, Gabriel. You only get one question.” He grinned and fluttered his eyelashes like a love-struck youngling. “Now you have to wait your turn.” 

Gabriel gave him a long look, but he grinned. “You are ruthless.”

“It’s the rules,” Jack insisted. “And now it’s my turn. Vice? Or virtue?” 

The grin that spread across Gabriel’s lips was downright filthy. “Dare.” 

Jack sat up straighter. Oh, what should he demand first? There were so many good ones to choose from. But Gabriel was cautious. Jack had to swim carefully or he would make the man flee. 

“Your vice… is to take off your boots and let me see your feet.” 

Gabriel’s grin slipped away and a confused expression twisted his face. “What?” 

Jack shrugged. “This is the first time I’ve ever spoken with a human. I’ve always wondered what feet looked like.” 

Gabriel looked at him askance again. “Of all the things….” He bent down and pulled off his boots.

Jack perked up, leaning over the sill to watch the process. It seemed like the buckles and straps where for show, and the garment just slid off. Fascinating. And there was material covering the feet too? What was the purpose of that? Gabriel stripped off the material tossed everything aside. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s feet. 

They were like hands, with five digits, but the… feet fingers where much shorter and the foot palm was much longer and thicker. The first foot finger was longer and the other four got shorter until the last one was so diminutive Jack wondered if it even served a purpose.

“Interesting.” 

“You’ve never seen toes before?” Gabriel asked. 

“That’s what the feet fingers are called?” Jack asked, watching as the toes wiggled and moved. Was Gabriel controlling them? Or did they just do that on their own? 

“You only get one question,” Gabriel parroted back to him. 

Jack pouted, sliding back out of the window onto his perch. “I hardly think a clarification question would count against the rules. 

“Fair is fair, and now it’s my turn. Truth or dare?” 

“Virtue,” Jack said lifting his chin. 

“Too chicken to take a dare?” 

Jack tilted his head. “What’s chicken?” 

Gabriel laughed. The man was heart stoppingly gorgeous, from the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, to the way his smile showed off his perfect teeth. Delight was a good look on him. Jack would do anything to see that smile directed at him. 

“Never mind. But the game isn’t fun if you only pick truth.”

“Don’t worry, I have a strategy,” Jack assured him. “Now, ask me a question.” 

Gabriel leaned against the wall again. “How many partners have you kissed?” 

Jack’s gills flared and fluttered. The number… wasn’t impressive. “Four,” Jack admitted. “A childhood crush, once on a dare, once while drunk, and the son of a friendly tribe.” 

Gabriel whistled softly. 

Jack snorted. He was sure the human had a long list of partners. Maybe he even had one now. The idea that Gabriel had a partner, or worse, a mate, made Jack want to grab him and steal him away like the horror stories the humans told their younglings. 

“It’s my turn, Captain. Vice or virtue?” 

“Truth.” 

Jack cooled his emotions. What to ask. He wouldn’t let his jealousy get the best of him. “Do you have a mate? Or someone you’re pledged to?” Okay… his jealousy got the better of him. 

Gabriel shook his head. “No. My mother would love to marry me off to some aristocrat, or another merchant clan and expand our empire, but I never set foot on land when I know she’s in a match making mood.” 

“I know the feeling,” Jack said. His parents would love he finally agreed to take Conquering of the Atoll as his partner and bind their two tribes together. But as nice as the other mer was, as much fun as they had swimming together, they were just… fine. Jack wanted something more. Something that made his hearts pound and storm like a hurricane and make his blood run has hot as a hydrothermal vent.

“Parents, right?” 

They shared a chuckle.

“My turn,” Gabriel purred. “Truth or dare?

“Dare,” Jack said, narrowing his eyes and smirking. 

“Hmm, what to dare you to do.” Gabriel stroked his beard, his gaze turning absolutely predatory. 

Jack loved it. He wanted Gabriel to ask the filthiest, raunchy— 

“I dare you to let me see your tail, and then touch it.” 

“What?” Jack sputtered. That was not— But surely Gabriel— 

“Are you not brave enough, Jack?” Gabriel taunted. 

Surely if the human was going to kill him, he would have. And well, if Gabriel did kill him, Jack would die as he lived: staring the human equivalent of an orca down and seeing who tamed who. 

“Help me,” he demanded. 

Gabriel offered his hand and Jack took it. The hand was warm and calloused, and before Jack could stop his thoughts, they had drifted to how those callus would feel rubbing down his chest down to his hips. He covered his hesitation with a grunt as he heaved himself onto the window sill and wrangled his tail into the captain's quarters. 

“There.” Jack kept both hands on the sill, ready to push away and dive back into the water if Gabriel decided to take him as a prize. 

Instead, Gabriel covered his mouth with a hand, gaze raking up and down Jack’s form. Slowly, he stepped around the fin. Jack’s grip tightened on the sill and he flicked his fin in warning. 

“Absolutely amazing,” Gabriel breathed. “I’ve dreamed—” He cut himself off. He looked up, locking gazes with Jack. “Is it okay if I touch you?” 

Half of Jack screamed “do more than touch!” and the other said “what the other half said!” He nodded, not trusting his mouth. It would betray him and tell the man to just fuck him already. Slowly, Gabriel knelt. Gently, he laid one hand on the lighter-blue ventral scales just above his fin. Jack bit his lip as the hand drifted up, light as the touch of a jellyfish. 

The hand trailed maddening slow up, over, then back down over the darker blue scales of his dorsal side. Jack shifted, trying to keep himself in check, but his cock grew stiffer as Gabriel’s fingertips traced his fin. 

“The stories say merfolk’s scales were rough, like sharkskin,” Gabriel said absently. “You’re so soft, I can’t stop.” 

“I’m not shark-kin,” Jack breathed. Gabriel’s eyes darted up, meeting Jack’s. 

“You’re going to make me wait to have to ask you, ain't you?” 

Jack nodded again. “That’s enough.” If Gabriel touched him more, his slit would open and ruin the game. “It’s my turn. Truth or dare?” 

Gabriel sat down, his legs spread, one on each side of Jack’s tail. At the apex of his legs,, was a large bulge trapped in the man’s breeches. Jack’s gills fluttered again, his heart beats drumming louder. Gabriel only grinned, as if he knew exactly what Jack wanted. 

“Truth,” he said. 

Jack wanted to wail. Why couldn’t the shrimp-eater have chosen dare? “Tell me about your family,” he said. “Your mother, any siblings, offspring.” 

Gabriel blinked, the sexy smirk falling away. “What?”

“I want to know about your family, what they’re like, what they do,” Jack said. He was veering horribly far away from the place he wanted to be, but it served Gabriel right for not picking dare— vice— when he should have. 

“Well, my family are all merchants,” Gabriel begin. “My mother is the head of the clan. She left behind minor nobility when she was young to make her own way. And she’s made one of the most powerful merchant fleets to sail.” 

Jack nodded. He didn’t understand the meaning behind some of the words, but he understood enough. 

“My oldest sister heads the flagship fleet that sails to the Eastern Archipelago. She’s the heir apparent and the best sailor of us all. She even managed to marry herself to one of the high raking princesses over there, which has been a headache for the rest of us because now Mother wants all of us to marry into royalty, or as close as we can.” 

Jack’s hearts squeezed and his stomach turned like he’d eaten bad puffer fish. 

“Maria is the next in line, she joined the Royal Navy so she technically doesn’t sail under Clan Reyes’ flag. Mother wasn’t excited about that, but it got us a few lucrative government contracts so she’s coming the terms with it. Maria’s the most level headed of us all. When she was home, she was in charge of the accounts, when her time is up in the navy she’ll more than likely be the new second in command, and my direct boss.” 

Jack let out a breath. At least that sister wasn’t mated to a prince or princess. 

“I’m next, then after me is Luciana. She runs the fleet’s protection detail. Fought off more pirates than I can count, sailed through storms no man ever would. She’s been requesting to do more trips to the western continent.” He grinned. “Rumor has it she has a king and a pair of queens for bedfellows that she enjoys playing with.” 

The bad puffer fish feeling came back. 

“Last is Isadora. She’s the baby of the family. She spends more time indoors reading books than out here on the sea. But she has been begging to come with me. Apparently mother has been having over eligible sons and daughters of society over to take meals and tea with them. I’m seriously considering letting her stowaway to get her out of those and let her find herself out on the sea.” 

“You really love your clan,” Jack said. 

“More than anything,” Gabriel said. His eyes met Jack’s again. “I don’t suppose you would tell me about yourself now.” 

Jack shook his head. “I chose dare.” 

Gabriel grinned. “Very well then, I dare you to tell me about yourself.” 

Jack’s gills opened and closed. Maybe he could deflect and tell Gabriel he needed water? “I need—”

“Are you refusing to follow through on a dare?” Gabriel asked. 

Jack’s gills snapped closed. He flicked his fin at Gabriel. “Of course not! I’m a prince.” The lie came out so easily, Jack barely had to think of it. “I swam away from home when they wanted to partner me off with someone.” It wasn’t completely false. Besides, Gabriel would never know the truth. “I wanted to get away, see the world, be free to be myself. I don’t want to be king.” 

This would be a nice memory for later, Gabriel would think he’d been with a mer-prince, not a low born orca tamer. He would think that Jack was a worthy partner to swim with. And it would stay that way.

“And while I was trying to run away, a fleet of human ships rounded me up in a net and threatened to kill me. You’re lucky I’m forgiving and didn’t go right back to my family and have you all sunk.” Besides, Gabriel had dared him, Jack wasn’t required to tell him the truth. 

Gabriel laughed. “Then it’s a very good thing I cut you lose.” 

“I wouldn’t be here in your room if you hadn’t.” 

“Wouldn’t you?”

The way Gabriel’s voice lowered chased any thoughts of unworthiness from Jack’s mind. This night was about curiosity. Not the future. 

“I assure you, captain, you would not have found me so agreeable if you had forced me here.” 

Gabriel laughed again. “I would never, your majesty.” 

He embraced his new persona, Jack, the wayward prince. “Smart of you, merchant, to make sure you don’t anger the prince of the oceans. Now, truth or dare?” 

“Vice.” It sounded more like a challenge than a choice. 

“Finally. Remove your shirt.” 

“Have you been waiting for me to say vice?” 

Jack smiled. “Remove. Your. Shirt.” 

“As you wish, your majesty.” He pulled open the already loose ties, untucking the white shirt from his dark breeches. 

Jack nearly salivated as Gabriel shrugged out of the garment and tossed it away. Tides and Quakes, the man was stunning. His chest was huge, hard muscles and sleek planes that Jack had only caught glimpses of was now laid bare. The dark nipples were hard nubs, temping Jack to taste them. The sea had shaped his body into lean, muscled perfection. Jack wanted to run his hands over every defined muscle, and then his mouth.

“Never seen a human’s chest before?” Gabriel asked. 

“I have,” Jack said. “But not yours.” 

“It meets your approval?”

“Very much.”

Gabriel grinned triumphantly. “I wrested two more answers out of you.” 

“Scoundrel,” Jack breathed. 

“Indeed I am. Now, vice or virtue?” 

“Vice,” Jack said so fast he nearly cut Gabriel off. 

“I dare you… to let me touch your gills.” 

Said gills flared and then snapped closed. Jack put one hand over them. “My gills? Why?” If they got damaged, he could suffocate. 

“They keep fluttering, its quite cute. Like the tail of a dog, they tell me what you’re thinking. My fingers are itching to see what they feel like.” 

The damn gills sprang open at the mention of Gabriel wanting to touch any part of him again. “They are very delicate,” Jack warned. “Be gentle.” 

“Of course.” Gabriel pushed himself to his feet and stepped closer. “I would never hurt you on purpose.”

Jack swallowed as Gabriel straddled him, legs trapping Jack’s tail, their chests so close they almost touched. Those hard nipples brushed teasingly against Jack’s chest, making shocks of heat ripple through him. Gabriel leaned in as if he were going for Jack’s lips. Tides and Quakes, Jack would kill for the man to kiss him already. 

At the last moment, Gabriel turned his head, his lips missing Jack’s and instead finding his gills. Jack erupted in heat as the soft lips and the course beard dragged along his right gills. He gasped, closing his eyes against the onslaught of sensations. He’d never thought his gills being touched as erotic before. A blunt finger slid along one of the openings, feeling the soft tissue. Jack bucked, gills snapping shut on instinct. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

The man’s words brushing across the gills sent tremors through Jack’s body so delicious he swore to every deity he could name. “N-No,” he stammered. 

“I see. A more favorable reaction then?” 

The finger probed again and a moan tore itself from Jack’s lips. Shells, if he’d have known his gills where so sensitive— 

Something warm and moist licked along his gill and nearly sent him to another plane of ecstasy. 

“W-Wait,” he gasped. 

Gabriel withdrew just enough to look Jack in the eye. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“You must,” Jack huffed. “Or the game will end and I don’t want that yet.” 

Gabriel smiled and backed away, letting his fingertips linger along the now hypersensitive gills. 

It took Jack a moment to control his breathing. “Vice, or virtue?” he asked. 

“Vice,” was Gabriel’s nearly breathless answer. 

“Show me your cock,” Jack demanded. 

A filthy smirk curled Gabriel’s lips. He stepped back and undid the buckle of his belt. Jack’s nails dug into the wood of the window sill as the long fingers undid more buttons one at a time, dragging out the process. Jack’s gills flared as the last button came undone and Gabriel opened his breeches. 

A well groomed trail of dark hair stretched from below the curious dimple in his middle down to the base of a gloriously thick shaft. Most of it was still hidden in the man’s pants. 

“Keep going,” Jack growled.

“Only said I had to show you,” Gabriel purred. “Didn’t say you had to see the whole thing.” 

No wonder their people parted ways forever if all humans were this infuriating! Gabriel straddled Jack’s tail, their hips nearly touching. His fingers played with the hem of his breaches, teasing. Heat radiated off him, making Jack long to be wrapped up in it. The large cock twitched, inviting Jack to tear off the offending clothing and touch all he wanted. But touching wasn’t part of the game. Yet. 

“My turn.” Gabriel put his hands on the window sill, leaning in until their chests touched. The hard length of his cock rested on Jack’s belly, hot and distracting. 

“Vice, or virtue?” 

Jack’s gills couldn’t seem to get him enough air. Or maybe it was that Gabriel’s proximity made him dizzy. “Truth,” he breathed.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” 

“Yes.” 

Gabriel pressed their lips together. Jack surged forward, wrapping one arm around Gabriel’s neck, drawing him down. He opened his mouth, tongue surging into the waiting mouth. Gabriel’s tongue met his. They slid against each other, licking, tasting, feverishly mapping whatever was within reach. 

Jack raked his fingers along Gabriel’s scalp, the soft hairs training through, bronze over sapphire. One of Gabriel’s hands appeared on Jack’s dorsal side, rubbing between his shoulder blades before trailing down to his dorsal fin. He pulled away, lips a fraction above Jack’s. 

There was a brief moment where they both only breathed. 

“Truth or dare?” Jack asked softly. 

“Dare,” Gabriel said before closing his lips over Jack’s once more. 

Jack tightened his hold, running his tongue against one just as eager as his own. He didn’t want it to end, but he had to. Gently, he pushed at Gabriel’s chest. He kissed one last time before bowing to Jack’s urging and backed off. 

“Swim with me,” Jack said, breathlessly. 

Gabriel’s lusty haze seemed to break. This was the critical moment. Jack pulled his tail up. 

“I dare you to dive out this window and swim with me.” Dare delivered, Jack pushed with his tail, launching himself from the captain’s window. 

He arched his back as he fell. It stole his breath. He’d never fallen before, and now he’d done it twice in a week. It was thrilling. He hit the water. His gills flared and he took the first deep breath in what felt like hours. 

He turned toward the surface. There wasn’t another splash. Jack made a slow circle, watching. Gabriel would weigh the dangers of course, he was a smart man. But Jack hoped the trust he’d displayed would ease any fears Gabriel would have about joining him. 

Slowly, Jack made yet another circle, waiting. It felt like a full coming and going of a tide. He let himself float, staring up at the sky, watching the stars on their nightly swim across the black sea, steadily marching on and on and on…. 

Jack sighed. Well, it hadn’t ended the way he wanted, but it had been an amazing night. He had found his captain, scaled a human ship, and had the most exciting game of vice or virtue ever. As he’d already made peace with, today was just about curiosity. Nothing more. He’d cherish the memories made. The knowledge of human feet and toes, the feel of Gabriel’s hand on his tail. The slide of the warm tongue and fingers against his gills. A kiss that had stolen his breath and make his hearts pound. He shivered, hand rubbing at his slit. Oh yes, he’d be remembering that feeling for the rest of his— 

Something broke the surface. Jack rolled over. A dark, Gabriel-sized shape hung in the water some distance from him. Both of Jack’s hearts leapt into his throat to pound in gills. He darted forward, closing the distance between them. He crashed into Gabriel, wrapping him in his arms. 

Gabriel struggled, legs flailing. Jack laughed before nibbling on Gabriel’s neck and rubbing his hips against the man’s gorgeous ass. The flailing stopped and Gabriel arched against him. Jack turned Gabriel over, staring into his eyes. 

_ Tides and Quakes _…. Gabriel’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the black hair flowing around his head like a halo. Now Jack understood why his people had a reputation for stealing humans. They really were more gorgeous than jewels. The urge to steal Gabriel away, find a shallow lagoon and enjoy him endlessly welled up in Jack. He could do it. No one could stop him. Gabriel could be his. Forever. 

Gabriel gasped, bubbles escaping from his mouth. Right. Jack leaned in, sealing his lips over Gabriel’s and using his tongue to open the tempting mouth.His gills flared, drawing out the carbon dioxide from both of Gabriel’s lungs, and all four of Jack’s. Then, he forced water back through them, drawing fresh oxygen for the both of them. Gabriel’s gasp hiccupped against Jack’s lips, making him smile. 

Slowly, Gabriel relaxed, breathing easily from Jack’s reserves. And if it forced Gabriel to never stop kissing him, all the better in Jack’s opinion. Gently, Jack flicked his tail, sending them drifting through the water. Gabriel’s hands grabbed Jack’s shoulders. His brows furrowed, looking into Jack’s eyes. 

Jack sucked on Gabriel’s lips, reaching up and putting a hand over one of Gabriel’s. He slowly dragged it down, over his chest, across his midsection, to his slit. Gabriel made a soft noise. 

Finally, Jack let his muscles relax. His slit opened, cock springing out like it had wanted to do for ages. Jack groaned as it fully engorged, the head resting against his belly. He pressed Gabriel’s fingers into him, moaning into his mouth. 

Gabriel immediately started rubbing his fingers along the passage, widening it, probing deeper. Jack moaned, letting go of Gabriel’s hand and reaching out, taking his cock in hand. Gabriel had left his pants on, but his cock stood up out of them. Jack wrapped his fingers around the impressive girth, stroking it firmly. Gabriel arched his back, nearly tearing his lips from Jack’s. 

Jack gave him a firm squeeze before flaring his gills and recycling their air. His body yielded eagerly under Gabriel’s fingers, opening wide for him. Jack moaned, guiding the thick, throbbing cock toward his slit. Gabriel’s legs parted, wrapping around Jack’s hips like a pair of octopus arms. His feet dug into his tail, toes gripping him. Jack shivered, fin flicking with anxious energy. 

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jack’s neck, pulling him close, tongue licking along Jack’s teeth. Jack whined softly, needing Gabriel inside him _ now _. He tugged on Gabriel’s cock, urging him to breach. Gabriel tightened his legs, drawing them flush. The big head nudged at his slit, teasing. 

Jack growled, hands dropping to Gabriel’s ass. He grabbed and lifted. The move stuffed Gabriel’s cock into him with one smooth stroke. Jack whined, fingers kneading the fine globes of flesh as his body fluttered and constricted around the protrusion. 

Gabriel’s hands clamped onto Jack’s hips as he lifted his own, driving himself deeper. Jack panted, gills flaring and closing. He arched his back, flipping his fin. The movement pulled Gabriel out, and then pushed him back in. 

Both of them moaned in unison. Gabriel pulled out at the same time Jack casually flipped his fin. Their movement synced. Gabriel’s fingers tightened on Jack’s hips as they swam together, entangled in the most intimate of ways. 

There was no need to synchronize their tails to swim, or fight over who would guide them. Gabriel was completely at Jack’s mercy, and Jack was all too happy to take care of his partner in every way. His fingers scraped along Gabriel’s strong back before cupping and squeezing his ass again. Gods, it was one of his favorite parts. 

Gabriel grunted, thrusting harder. Jack increased his pace, rolling them through the water, squeezing, groping, breathing his partner. Shells, once was never going to be enough. 

A strong hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. Jack shuttered, fin spazimuming in pleasure. Gabriel grunting, tugging again, thumb circling the head before stroking up and down. Jack writhed, passage gripping tightly around Gabriel, fingers digging into his ass. Yes! Yes! Shells he was close!

Gabriel’s feet dug into Jack, toes scraping scales, hips thrusting against Jack’s. His hand sped up on Jack’s cock, squeezing just right. Jack swept his tail through the water, driving Gabriel deep, striking the node inside of him. Jack came undone. He jerked back, cock erupting, ecstasy blasting through his veins, a scream tore from his lips. Heat burst inside of him, filling him exquisitely as his vision faded. 

He buckled wildly, holding Gabriel close has he rode out the ecstasy. Slowly, he came back to his senses, hazy and floating free. He brought Gabriel’s mouth to his once more, breathing for them. 

Gabriel licked at Jack’s tongue as he withdrew his soft cock. Once he was empty, Jack’s own cock slowly retracted, his slit closing once it was safely inside. Jack lazily swam them toward the far shore of the marina where no humans would interrupt them. 

Gabriel broke away from him when they got to shallow water. He poked his head above water, gasping in deep lungfuls of air. He crawled up onto the sand, flipping onto his back. Jack should slip away while he could, curiosity sated. But it wasn’t, on any level. 

“Holy shit,” Gabriel said up at the sky, chest heaving.

Jack pulled himself out of the water, beaching himself to Gabriel’s right. 

“I hope your dare was suitably enjoyable?”

Gabriel looked over at him, beaming. “Yes. That was amazing.”

Jack put his chin in his hand. “I told you, you’d have fun.” 

“I was scared for a split second when I hit the water,” he admitted. “First because I thought you left, and the next because I thought you were a dream all along.” 

The waves lapped at Jack’s fin and he flicked it playfully. “A good dream, I hope.” 

“A wet one for sure.” 

Jack laughed. “The wettest.” He laid his head down in the sand. This was the time they should part ways.

“Would it….” Gabriel started. 

“Yes?” Jack pounced. 

“I don’t want it to end.” 

“It doesn’t have to.” Jack stretched, hoping he looked as alluring as possible. “I’ve got nowhere to be.” 

“Even if was beyond tonight?” 

Jack glanced at Gabriel’s face. “I would enjoy that.” 

“I’m going sailing tomorrow, on my own.” 

“Oh?” Jack grinned. 

“To a small chain of islands. There’s a bunch of shipwrecks. I like to free drive and see what I can find.” 

“Sounds like you could use some company out there, watching out for you.” 

“Only if your a good swimmer.” 

“Oh, I’m pretty good with water.” 

Jack reached out, putting his hand on Gabriel’s chest. His magic flowed around the human, butting up against the fire magic within him. Gabriel sat up, gaping at Jack. He drew the excess water from Gabriel’s clothing and hair and flicked the water back into the sea. 

“You’re an elementalist,” Gabriel breathed. 

“I know a few things about water, yes.” 

“I’ve never met another before.” 

“I’ve never met a fire elementalist.” Jack curled his tail so his fin dangled in the air. “I find you rather dashing. I’d like to know more.” 

“If we go for another _ swim _ tonight, I think I’ll die.” Gabriel said. 

“I’d never let that happen,” Jack said. He batted his eyelashes. “But tomorrow if a handsome human is swimming alone, I can’t guarantee a merman won’t try to have his way with him.” 

“Whatever would I do?” Gabriel said, smirking. 

Jack smirked back. “Swim with him?” 

“Thank the gods I’m a strong swimmer.” Gabriel reached out, putting his hand behind Jack’s neck and pulling him close. 

Jack pressed their lips together, their tongues sliding together in a less frenzied roll. Jack was so very caught. Gabriel’s touch was stronger than any net, his kisses a better hook than any fishing line. 

Oh, there was no way Jack could wait for tomorrow. He growled, pushing the man onto his back and pulling down his breeches. Gabriel sucked in a breath as Jack pulled himself between the long legs. He dipped his head, running his tongue along the thick upper part of one of the legs. 

“I like this part,” Jack purred, nipping the bronze flesh. “What’s it called?” 

“Thighs!” Gabriel gasped.

“I like your thighs,” Jack said, nuzzling against one, then the other. 

His teeth and tongue left tails of wetness along the soft skin. Jack glanced up. Gabriel had pressed himself up into his elbows, looking down at him, while his cock had hardened again, lifting up.

Jack took his time to admire it. It was large, thick, and beautiful. Below it was a pair of fleshy orbs, covered in the same kind of hair as the base. He pushed himself closer, flicking his tongue along the curious things. Gabriel grunted, cock thickening. 

“And what are these?” Jack asked. 

“T-Testicals,” Gabriel stuttered. 

“Interesting.” Jack dipped his head, nibbling and sucking on the testicles. He liked them too.

Gabriel moaned, toes curling in the wet sand. Jack played with them for a few moments, watching as Gabriel’s breath came faster. In a moment, his glorious cock strained against his belly, drizzling wet seed against his abs. Jack wanted to taste it. He retracted his tongue and instead reached a hand up, grasping the hard cock and bringing it to his lips. 

“Oh shit!” 

Jack opened his mouth, wrapped his tongue around the stiff member, and drew it into his mouth. One of Gabriel’s hands flew out and grabbed Jack’s hair. 

“Oh gods,” Gabriel swore. 

Jack’s flicked his eyes up to Gabriel’s. When their gazes met, Jack opened his mouth wider and slid the entire cock down his throat until his nose was buried into the curly hair at the base. His gills flared as he adjusted his throat around Gabriel. The cock stretched his throat as much as it had his passage. Jack let his eyes flutter close and he began to suck. 

His gills closed to make sure he didn’t lose any suction. Gabriel’s wrapped his legs around Jack’s shoulders, thighs tightening around Jack’s head. The pressure made Jack’s head swim. Shells! Nothing had ever felt so good as the hot thighs wrapped around him.

Gabriel’s hips thrust forward, thrusting himself further down Jack’s throat, groaning. Jack took him in, pulling back, running his tongue around the head, flicking the tip against the leaking slit. 

“Fuck!” Gabriel grunted, fingers tightening in Jack’s hair. “Holy bells! Feels amazing!” 

Jack would have smiled if the cock in his mouth left him any room to do it. He bobbed his head in time with Gabriel’s thrusts, loving the sounds coming from those lips. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna—Jack! I’m gonna cum!” 

Jack tilted his head, curious what Gabriel meant. Gabriel grunted, back arching. His cock throbbed and then gushed, flooding down Jack’s throat. _ Ooh _, that’s what he meant. Gabriel panted.

With a moan, Gabriel flopped back onto the sand. Only after he’d sucked every last drop from the slit did Jack let go of the soft cock. He placed one final nip and kiss to those amazing thighs before finally releasing Gabriel. Jack let out a sigh, opening his gills once more. He laid his head on Gabriel’s hip, grinning. 

Gabriel’s hand caressed the back of Jack’s head. “I think I saw every single god there’s ever been.” 

“I aim to please.” Jack closed his eyes, soaking in the contact. 

“You did more than please.” Gabriel sighed. “Wish I could take you home.” 

So did Jack. “Lets just have fun for now,” he said. He kissed Gabriel’s hip. “Where will I find you tomorrow?” 

“West, North-West,” Gabriel said, “Roughly ten nautical miles. It’s about ten to twelve little islands. I’m planning on setting up a camp on the largest island at the head of the chain.” 

Jack looked up and checked the stars, mapping out west and north-west. “I’ll be there,” Jack said. Plus, he could probably find food there as well. But he should get going while he had the stars. He wiggled back toward the sea. 

Gabriel sat up, hand cupping the back of his head. Jack paused, looking up into those dark eyes that held him captive. 

“I’m worried if you leave, I’ll wake up and this never happened.” 

Jack reached up, pulling Gabriel’s hand to his mouth and gave the palm a kiss. “If you don’t wake from this dream, how will you have another tomorrow?” 

Gabriel’s thumb caressed Jack’s cheek, making him want to lean into it and never leave the shore again. 

“Tomorrow,” Gabriel said.

“Tomorrow,” Jack promised, slipping back into the sea. 

Slowly, he forced himself to swim away. Still, he looked over his shoulder. Gabriel sat in the sand, watching the water. Jack’s hearts fluttered. 

Tides and Quakes… he was in _ so _ much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else here like mermaid AUs? Anyone out there interested in Jack and/or Gabe getting railed under the sea down were it's wetter?  
Maybe them exploring a shipwreck and making it sexy? Nothing sexier than a shipwreck, right?  
Guys I'm begging you to give me the excuse to keep writing more of this AU.


End file.
